PREDADOR
by GABYNEKO
Summary: AU. "El mar es tan terrible, como fascinante…". Kacchako.


**PREDADOR**

 **By:** ** _K.G.Á.É._**

AU. "El mar es tan terrible, como fascinante…". Kacchako.

Fic para " _Los siete pecados capitales"_ en el grupo de Facebook: [Bakugou x Uraraka]💖Kacchako💥Bakuraka🎈Katsuocha Shippers｡o○ .

Pecado capital: _Gula_.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **PREDADOR**

"El mar es tan terrible, como fascinante."

Bakugo Katsuki había escuchado esa frase infinidad de veces. Él era un hombre de agua salada y conocía a la perfección ambas caras de las aguas.

Había un dicho que decía que:

"Hay engaño, pero no traición."

Y éste aplicaba perfectamente para el océano, el cual siempre había tenido una fuerza incontrolable y del cual su apacible apariencia ocasional confundía a las personas, quienes llegaban a creerlo fascinante y tranquilo.

Bakugo sabía que eso distaba tanto de la realidad por eso, siempre que salía en su bote, tenía la mentalidad de enfrentarse con algo poderoso. Bakugo era sólo un hombre arrebatándole peces, para alimentar a los hombres de tierra quienes perezosos se mantenían en un lugar seguro; mientras él invadía las aguas con una simple red, la cual él había creado cuidadosamente para no perder la pesca del día.

Una simple pero poderosa red que resistiría el movimiento de los peces queriendo escapar, una red que él no soltaría y de la cual tiraría con sus fuertes brazos, morenos por el arduo sol acumulado en ellos. Color el cual él encontraría justo, por poseer las riquezas que el mar tenía en sus entrañas.

Sí, Bakugo era un fuerte y soberbio pescador oponiéndose a la mar. Y, quizá, su avaricia fue lo que despertó la ira de las aguas. Porque en mar adentro le mostraron sus colmillos.

Cuando sintió el viento salado cambiar, había perdido de vista la tierra de la costa. Las nubes que habían lucido amenazantes desde temprano, habían sido convocadas hasta donde él se encontraba. Nada de eso lo había intimidado en su momento, pues la experiencia de otras ocasiones le acompañaba.

Incluso, cuando la tranquila marea se volvió turbulenta, no tuvo miedo. Ni pensó en regresar como un cobarde haría.

Pensó que incluso con lo imponente que lucía el mar en ese momento, él estaría bien. Porque a lo largo del tiempo se había vuelto un hombre fuerte y valiente. Porque ya ha domado a ese monstruo anteriormente, y regresado surcando las olas provocadas por otras tormentas. Y porque:

Un poco de agua no le haría absolutamente nada.

.

.

No obstante, a pesar de sus esfuerzos y sus bien usados conocimientos, las aguas insistían en doblegar su voluntad y hacer pedazos su espíritu.

Ya había perdido su motín del día. Y a él lo había atacado, hasta arrastrarle lejos de su bote. Y seguía intentando hundirle en lo más profundo.

Era una lucha de voluntad en donde usaba su bien trabajado cuerpo para salir a flote cada una de las veces que el oleaje llegaba con fuerza.

Pero él se reusaba a tener los mismos ojos vacíos que los peces que habían caído en su red. Y no les daría a los malditos peces, de los alrededores, la satisfacción de burlarse de él.

Él también era fiero. Un hueso duro de roer.

Y no estaba dispuesto a perder sin dar pelea.

.

.

Sin embargo, el desgaste del encuentro agotó su cuerpo a la larga.

Sin fuerzas para contener el aliento, ni tampoco para alcanzar la superficie una vez más, comenzó a perder la visión conforme su conciencia lo dejaba, porque el oxígeno no era suficiente.

Y aunque sabía que debía ser una bestia del mar lo que nadaba hacía él. No opuso resistencia. Si un maldito tiburón iba a comerlo, lo tenía sin cuidado.

Cerró sus ojos en contra de su voluntad y se sintió hundir.

.

.

Bakugo Katsuki nunca había tomado en serio los estúpidos cuentos de algunos marinos.

Aquellos que simplemente creyó fantasías de hombre solitarios en medio del mar.

Esos que hablaban de mujeres con cola de pescado.

Sirenas.

Siempre fue dicho que las sirenas despertaban la lujuria de los hombres y la envidia de las mujeres por su hermosura y que se convertían en la perdición de quienes se topaban con ellas.

Que eran las culpables de desastres, a pesar de tener rostro de ángel.

Y ahora en su propia experiencia semi-consciente, podría decir que aun si lo parecían, no eran seres frágiles.

Aquella de cabellos castaños moviéndose al ritmo de las aguas, era poderosa, su nado era como si flotase sin mayor dificultad, la larga cola de escamas rosas la ayudaba a navegar sin mayor dificultad, al menos eso iba a reconocérselo.

Sonrió, entonces. Viendo burbujas crearse desde su boca. Y como éstas sus pensamientos flotaron superficialmente.

Como en otras tantas historias,

quizá ella iba a comerlo.

.

.

Bakugo nunca fue bueno comunicándose.

Nunca le importó.

Porque su fuerza bastaba para despertar la admiración, temor y respeto de otros.

Sin embargo, cuando de nuevo despertó, por primera vez deseó darse entender. Porque la estúpida criatura tenía en sus carnosos labios una escama que Bakugo bien supo le pertenecía. Una maldita escama que le obligó a tragar, viéndole con sus brillantes ojos cafés como si quisiera decirle algo.

Desafiándole, por el simple hecho de osar verlo directamente.

Como aún no recuperaba sus fuerzas tragó aquello.

Y ese fue el inicio de su perdición.

.

.

Aquellos que se topan con una sirena nunca vuelven a ser los mismos.

Traumas, marcas físicas, desapariciones, entre otras cosas; se han narrado de boca en boca.

Bakugo no parece haber cambiado, sin embargo, también hay algo extraño en él ahora.

.

.

El mar tiene miles de especies, Bakugo ha pescado muchas y dejado ir las que menos riqueza le dejan, y aquellas que tienen mal sabor, esas que son incomestibles.

Bakugo sabe cocinar todo tipo de especies marinas. Cocteles, asados, fritos; son variadas las formas que ha dominado para hacer resaltar el sabor.

No obstante, ninguno logra satisfacerlo ya.

Aquella escama es un manjar insuperable.

Hay más cosas que se dicen de las sirenas. Bakugo no sabe si le ha curado, se volverá más fuerte o inmortal, pero ya no duda del buen sabor que otros relatos mencionan.

Otros platillos le saben a arena en comparación. Lo que es peor:

Su cuerpo pide _más_ , más de _ese_ sabor.

Que le invade desde sus papilas gustativas.

.

.

Bakugo es un hombre que suele andar sólo, nadie sospecha que cuando toma su bote y se hace a la mar es para encontrarse con la creatura de mar más deliciosa que conoce.

La sonrisa que la sirena le obsequia desde la roca en la que reposa, es apenas una entrada para él.

La ve exponer su bien formado y curveado cuerpo y…

Le parece exquisita toda ella.

Su cabello lo decora con una flor de tierra que la hace lucir aún mejor, un costo de nada, en comparación al sabor que aclama su cuerpo.

No sabe si la sirena está consciente de cuán fuerte es su deseo por ella.

No le importa.

La probará, entera.

Porque ha creado en él un apetito desmedido.

Comerá y beberá, todo lo que ella pueda ofrecerle.

Sin ser satisfecho en lo que le queda de vida.

Porque ha despertado en él, aquello llamado:

 _ **Gula.**_

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO...!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado...!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
